


Can We Fast Forward Till You Go Down On Me?

by McShee



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McShee/pseuds/McShee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer wasn’t even two steps in the door before he was on top of Brendon, tongue down his throat, moaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Fast Forward Till You Go Down On Me?

**Author's Note:**

> My first P!ATD fic, and my second Explicit.  
> DISLAIMER: I own nothing except for the fiction-y goodness behind it all. Song title from P!ATD- New Perspective.

Spencer wasn’t even two steps in the door before he was on top of Brendon, tongue down his throat, moaning.

  


“What’s up with you?” Brendon mumbled against his assailant between breaths, wondering how his pants had been taken off without him noticing.

  


“It doesn’t matter.” Spencer moaned, throwing Brendon in the direction of the bed. As soon as he touched the mattress, Spencer was pulling down his underwear, letting out a low hot groan.

  


“ _Fuck_ , Brendon” He whispered, fingering the man‘s length as he licked a slick line up his salty thigh. “I want you. I need you. Turn over. Now” It was a fiery demand, sending a shiver straight to Brendon’s already throbbing erection. Spencer caressed the gorgeous pale skin of his lower back, spreading Urie’s cheeks wide.

  


“You’re gorgeous, Bren” his tongue delicately traced against the lines his fingers made before dipping down to the puckered hole below. Brendon let out a long moan as the warm tongue entered him, swirling around. His body rocketed and he dug his fists into the sheets, nearly pulling them from the bed.

  


“Shit, Spencer” he moaned “deeper. I want you deeper”

  


To which Spencer groaned. “Fuck, the things you _say_.” The wet stroke of his hard dick against Brendon’s thigh assured Urie that it was a good thing.

  


The pop of the lube cap was barely audible among the sounds of heavy breathing and arousal. 

  


Spencer’s every move was being anticipated by Brendon, making his entire body extra sensitive from awareness. So, when the rough callused fingers touched wetly as his now pleasurably aching entrance, he flinched and moaned deeply at the nearly electric shocks it sent everywhere.

  


“ _Spence_ ” he sighed at the entrance of two large fingers, moving around and scissoring him- stretching him wide- for an even thicker dick.

  


“ _Fuck_. Seeing you open up like this is so hot. You just stretch out so well.” The man behind him ached, thrusting them in and out slowly before adding another. Slowly, he spread them out to their fullest before pulling his covered fingers out. Then, before Brendon could even whine about the emptiness, he was being filled by something much bigger.

  


“I don’t know if I can take you completely” he moaned. But it was pointless, Spencer bottomed out in one smooth stride, hitting somewhere deep inside Brendon that made his entire body quiver. The sharp pains mixed with the intense pleasure forced a guttural growl from his swollen lips.

  


“The way you take me- you‘re so tight” Spencer admired; that was all the incentive that Brendon needed to start writhing and gliding against the warm man behind him, matching each pleasured thrust.

  


“Oh, um, I’ll come back” Brendon hadn’t heard Jon open the door- and from the look on Spencer’s face, he hadn’t either. Spencer moaned, ripping out of Brendon, who filled with disappointment at the loss of interest. But when he rolled over, it wasn’t a bad sight to see.

  


Spencer had a very shocked, but relaxed Jon in his grasp, taking his clothes off slowly as they made out. The large erection tenting Jon’s jeans was extremely obvious, but equally arousing. Before Brendon realized what he was doing, he had begun to jack himself off, moaning loudly at his own touch.

  


“ _Shit_ , you guys”

  


“Shh” Spencer sighed, slipping away from Jon to forcefully part Brendon’s legs.

  


“Spence- oh” He growled as his partner licked up his already slick hole, beginning to stretch him out again. “What are you doing?”

  


“You’re going to take both of us” It wasn’t a question, and the sound of Spencer’s intense arousal coating his voice made Brendon afraid to say no.

  


“Spence- I don’t know if I can”

  


“But you will” He moaned, sliding himself in.

  


“Can I?” Jon asked.

  


“By all means”

  


Jon began stretching Brendon, pushing his slick fingers in while rolling the man’s nipple. Brendon’s breath hitched.

  


  
_One finger._   


  


  
_Two fingers._   


  


  
_Three fingers._   


  


He felt like he was being ripped in half.

  


  
_Four fingers._   


  


The stretch hurt so god.

  


“You’re doing so well, shit look at you! You just open up to our touch.” Come on, one more.

  


_Five fingers._ Oh god it hurt. Brendon had never felt so full in his entire life. He groaned at the fingers leaving, knowing what was coming next.

  


“I can’t”

  


“You _will_ ” Spencer groaned, thrusting in once. Brendon moaned deep, like an animal.

  


Jon’s cock seemed twice as large as he slid in. “I can’t”

  


“Suck it up. _Take it_ ” Spencer slapped Brendon’s firm ass, leaving behind a stinging remnant of his presence.

  


“Fuck Brendon, look at you. Taking both of our cocks like that. Fuck, you’re doing so good- feel so good.”

  


“Holy shit, he’s so tight” Jon whispered.

  


Every inch they moved set Brendon’s body ablaze. Jon wasn’t even completely in yet.

  


“How does it feel?”

  


“It _hurts_.- So good. Don’t stop” Brendon buried his face in the sheets.

  


“You’re such a slut, letting both of us fuck you like this” Spencer moaned, thrusting inward a little, pulling Jon deeper with him. Brendon cried out.

  


Jon groaned a little, then bottomed out the rest of the way.

  


“ _Shit_ ” Brendon bit his lip, burying his face in a pillow. “Move, damn it! Move already!” Brendon gritted his teeth. But the pain quickly subsided as Spencer pulled out and thrust back in harshly, nailing a spot that made Brendon’s thighs spasm. The pace sped up quickly as his moans turned to those of pleasure. 

  


Spencer and Jon were nearly coming apart themselves. Jon could barely contain how tight everything was, and how good it felt. Spencer couldn’t help but let out his desire at the feel of another cock rubbing again his, as well as Brendon tightening around them both. His entire body was on sensory overload, and he only had another smooth thrust before Brendon came, clenching and spasming, sending Spencer over the edge as that deep tingly feeling in his gut exploded and he came all inside Brendon. Jon followed immediately behind, moaning and screaming.

  


After a long period of silence, they both pulled out, collapsing on the bed.

  


“Fuck, I need to come visit you guys more often” Jon laughed.

  


“Hell yeah, what do you say Bren?”

  


Urie groaned in response: _yes_.

  


“What was even up with you?” Bren murmured.

  


“Someone sent me a picture”

  


“And?”

  


“It was _hot_ ”

  


“Oh” Brendon whispered, let down. For some reason thinking of Spencer wanting another guy hurt him.

  


After a long silent moment, Spencer turned around and faced Brendon, caressing the man’s soft, sweaty face.

  


“It was of you” He smirked before dropping his hand and closing his eyes tiredly.

  


_Spencer likes me_.

**Author's Note:**

> My first P!ATD fic, and my second Explicit.


End file.
